


Under The Stars

by SoranoGabriel24



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoranoGabriel24/pseuds/SoranoGabriel24
Summary: And they laughed and teased and spent the night under the stars like they spent everyday. Together. Stashi One-shot (Nashi Dragneel x Storm Fullbuster). Fairy Tail Next Generation.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Nasha/Greige, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Storm Fullbuster/Nashi Dragneel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Under The Stars

It was 3 a.m. and Storm was going to kill Nashi.

In fact, as soon as they reached wherever she was dragging him to, he would dig a giant pit and push her in.

No, that wasn't evil of him. No, he did not care that he thought that she was cute yesterday or the day before that or before that (or beforeeee that). No, he did NOT (like absolutely no, nuh-uh) think she looked phenomenal with her baggy black sweater and her hair in a bun. (YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO STAY MAD AT HER, DUMBASS!! WHY'RE YOU THINKING ABOUT HER HAIR?! YOU AIN'T A SIMP!!!) 

Anyway, where was he going with this? Uhh...

Right! One simply did not wake the eldest Fullbuster up at 3 am and drag him out to the middle of nowhere and expect to live. So Nashi better have a good reason why he shouldn't throttle her right there, right now.

"I can literally feel you glaring at the back of my head, Ice-breath." She teased. He growled back in response, making the pinkette laugh (Sadist. Sleep-nabber. Why, oh, why did he have to like her?)

"TADA!!!" She waved her arms dramatically, (Albeit, cutely. DAMNIT STORM, YOU SIMP!!) presenting the reclusive spot she'd picked for whatever the hell she had planned.

"Nashiiii," he whined. (Yes, yes he did whine. He was a 16-year-old teen boy that needed his sleep to function coherently damnit!! You couldn't blame him!!) "Why are we here, woman?!"

"There's a meteor shower tonight!" Nashi grinned from ear to ear, "And you're the only one that can bear the cold."

Storm deadpanned. "That's the only reason you woke me up and made me carry this?!" He dropped the basket (Which was definitely filled to the brim with food, the eldest Dragneel sure could eat...)

"Oh, don't be such a spoilsport," she muttered, pulling a picnic mat out and laying it on the snow-laden earth. And as she took two blankets out, Storm came to 2 startling conclusions.

One: Yes, moron. It wasn't a dream. Stop pinching yourself.

Two: He was going to watch the stars with Nashi Dragneel, the girl he was absolutely, without a doubt, in cahoots about, feelings-wise.

Shoot.

The pinkette plopped on the mat and patted the space next to her, her ruby blanket clashing against the snow-field. And his heart did a little flip-flop at the sneaky grin she had on her face. Uh-oh. (Shit, do something smooth and unexpected and get out of this situation with the upper-hand!)

And he did. He sat next to her and guess what? He snatched her pack of chips. 

Smooth.

There was no one in a five-mile-radius that didn't hear the indignant shriek that escaped her at that moment (Maybe she was sleepier and snappier than she let on, hehe.)

"YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE CHIPS, YOU TOOL!" Nashi yelled, trying to wrestle the pack off his hands.

"Who says I don't?" He teased.

"YOU DID!! UNHAND THEM NOW!!"

"Fine, fine." Letting out a sigh as he watched her scarf down half the pack (It was a HUGE pack, mind you) Storm grabbed his own blanket and tucked himself in. "When does it begin?"

"In like half an hour." She mumbled with her mouth full. 

"Why are we here NOW THEN?!" Storm screeched. She glared at him.

"Because I didn't want to miss it! Duh!" 

He let out a groan and grabbed a caramade frank, chomping on it frustratedly. Nashi, for her part, remained blissfully unaware of his inner turmoil. And how could she? It wasn't like she liked him back. No matter what anyone said, an unrequited crush suckeddddd.

6 minutes later, he'd finished the caramade frank and was laying on his back flicking snow at Nashi. (To which she finally retaliated by dumping a handful on his face.)

9 minutes later, they were having an impromptu snowball fight and Storm was winning. (Kind of obvious though, ice powers did come in handy.)

"No fair! I was just checking the skies!" She grumbled, hair damp with snow, sprawled on the ground.

"All's fair in love and war," he smirked, throwing another snowball at her form, making her yelp.

"I forfeit!"

"Well, that's a first," he plopped next to her, throwing her blanket smack on her face and settling in his own. She grunted a thank-you and increased her temperature, warming them up. Both were silent for quite some time.

Until......

"Random question. Would you date me?"

He was really really going to regret this in the morning but right now, he curiously tried to gauge her reaction.

Nashi shrugged, "Right now? No."

Wait, what? Right- right now? What did he do? Was she mad at him? Did he take it too far with the snowball fight? Or maybe she was letting him down lightly. Oh, he should've figured something like this would happen. Why did he think this was a good-

"You're overthinking again, Fullbuster." She smiled at him, "I want to get stronger so that I can protect everyone first."

His heart swelled at that. Storm really was glad he had the privilege to call Nashi Dragneel his friend. But he was still confused.

"That's- that's the only reason you won't date me right now?" He spluttered.

Nashi had a strange look on her face when she said, "Well, yeah."

"But you hate me!" (Okay, even he knew that wasn't true, Nashi Dragneel didn't hate anybody.)

"What? No! That's just some friendly compet- WAIT YOU KNOW I DON'T MEAN ANYTHING I SAY, DON'T YOU?" She shook him by the shoulders, her eyes frantic. 

He'd figured that, alright. But the fact still managed to knock his breath out (Only slightly, he was NOT A SIMP!)

"Look!" She squealed, pointing at the dark skies now ablaze with pieces of heaven falling. Both watched with bated breath (him more than her due to reasons as cited above) as the meteors faded, one by one, till there was nothing. 

"Dad said the view at Stella is even more breathtaking than I can imagine. He took Mom to see the stars once and they were soo big!" She ranted excitedly. Storm softly smiled at her.

Then something clicked. (Maybe a bit slower than it should've.)

"WAIT, you do know what dating is right?"

She scoffed, indignant at the accusation, "Of course I do!"

That wasn't good enough. "If Gale or Raidyn asked, you'd date them too?" (With Uncle Natsu's dense nature, one couldn't be too sure.)

"What kind of trick question is that? I like you, dumbass!"

Okay, a part of him might've craved this but his brain blanked anyway. How was she so casual and calm about this while he was here internally (and externally, most probably) freaking out?? It seemed too unreal. He reached to pinch his wrist again, and it shouldn't have relieved him as much to see that she was twiddling her thumbs, hence was as nervous as he was. (HE'S NOT THE ONLY SIMP NOW, HAHA!)

This woman. He pulled her against him and kissed her forehead, making her squeak, "Mavis, you're a weirdo." 

"W-what the heck?!" She blinked at him with those big brown does eyes of hers, face red as her blanket. (Aw, fuck it, he was totally a simp for her.)

"I promise to get stronger too," he continued, "to protect those I love."

She blinked at him and smirked, "Bet you 5 million jewels I'll be stronger."

"You don't even have 5 million jewels!"

"Yup, I plan to get 5 mil. richer by the end of this!" Nashi chortled, and he smirked back.

"It's a bet. Let's pinky swear on it."

The pinkette snorted, "You're such a dork." 

"Oh, we'll see." he paused before casually stating, "I'm obviously stronger right now, though."

"OH, YOU WISH!" She stuck out her tongue at him.

And they laughed and teased and spent the night under the stars like they spent everyday.

Together.


End file.
